1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind turbine control device, a method therefor, and a wind turbine generator system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, if the power supply capacity for a wind turbine is reduced due to tripping of a generator or a grid failure, a grid disturbance (fluctuation of a grid frequency) occurs. As a wind-turbine control method used at the time of such a grid disturbance, for example, the Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4782245 discloses a method for controlling the active power of a wind turbine so as to reduce the grid disturbance, based on conversion information indicating the preset relationship between fluctuation of a grid frequency and an active power command value.